Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2/@comment-8163902-20130502230440
MEET THE TEAMS Anthonio & Damario '(39 & 44 yrs.) - ''Single dads from Toronto, Ontario; Anthonio Rodriguez and Damario Isthmia were brought together by a night at the pub. Upon discovering that Anthonio divorced his wife that yesterweek and Damario was widowed after a tolling car accident, they have since become close friends. Within a couple years, they opened an online forum dedicated to single parenting to share their experiences and help others around the globe overcome the stresses of disciplining children, finance, and workplace predicaments as an individual. Anthonio, a franchise development manager, enjoys thriller and comedy movies, physical combat sports, playing soccer with his son, running, and surfing the Internet for travel editorials and sports news. Damario, a part-time real estate agent, enjoys basketball, home improvement projects, flipping homes, and ball hockey. Relatively new viewers of TAR, their goal is to win the $750K to give healthy, bright lives for their children and replace a rundown car Anthonio has had since college. '''Chet & Jeff (48 & 45 yrs.) - Park rangers from Portage la Prairie, Manitoba/Cody, Wyoming; Chet Douglas and Jeff Goustran are fueled with spontaneity, alert for every emergency to security measure. While both assisted firefighters in 1988 to extinguish the flames destroying Yellowstone National Park, they first stumbed upon each other eleven years later. Off the clock, the two have bonded over the mysteries outside of their isolated Wyoming city and took overnight drives to explore the Thunder Basin Grasslands across the state, Montana, and Idaho. A few years later, Chet moved to Manitoba to settle with his wife of ten years who loved the quaint town she grew up in. Although a distanced friendship, they still reminisce their misadventures and chat about journeys yet to be completed. Auditioning for the Race, they plan to take this ultimate trip to see the reality of the world. Chet, a patrol for Lake Manitoba, enjoys taking long walks at the beach, eating an apple a day, and playing scarring pranks on Halloween. Jeff, a 27-year Yellowstone ranger, enjoys teaching kids about the outdoors, smoking, and creating an inachievable bucket list to inspire himself. Fans of TAR, their goal is to explore the world as "the truth, only the truth, none of the fictitious drama lodged in our heads (Jeff)". Clarence & Azalea '(25 & 24 yrs.) - ''Boyfriend & girlfriend from Lompoc, California/Santa Maria, California; Clarence Ross and Azalea Eka '''Evan & Laura - (24 yrs.) - Separated-at-birth siblings from Nashville, Tennessee; Evan and Laura Schiphold Ivana & Liza '(35 & 33 yrs.) - ''Sisters from Huntington, New York/Bethel Park, Pennsylvania; Ivana Povlovak (nee Grudzie) and Liza Grudzie '''John & Vanessa (26 yrs.) - Exes from Burnaby, British Columbia/Vancouver, British Columbia; John Winecook and Vanessa Cantrell Kris & Jamie '(19 yrs.) ''High school sweethearts from Kingwood, West Virginia; Kris Tennever and Jamie Milgin '''Melanie & Jenny - (60 & 55 yrs.) Working moms from San Francisco, California/Brisbane, California; Melanie Shiu and Jennifer Jiang 'Pat & Trent ' - (24 & 26 yrs.) Professional football quarterbacks from Daphne, Alabama/Los Gatos, California; Pat White and Trent Edwards 'Sam & Jillian '- (26 & 30 yrs.) Professional wrestlers from Jacksonville, Florida/Orlando, Florida; Sam Shaw and Jillian Hall 'Susie & Mark '- (56 & 24 yrs.) Mother & son from Pascagoula, Mississippi; Susie and Mark Ramires-Greene